Databrawl History
Databrawl is a game created by Slam Dunc Studios on the children's building-block platform known as Roblox. This is its history: Game History 2017 Pre-Beta The first ever concept of the Databrawl game was created by DuncanDunclub (Project Head) and Saezi (Co-Creator) when one of their previous games called "Protest Simulator" got shut down by ROBLOX for "hate speech" due to the fact that the protesters in the game could change their protesting signs to say various messages (some of them being inappropriate and/or mean-spirited, presumably). When Protest Simulator got shut down, Dunc and Saezi had a voting poll where they asked their fans what direction they would like the "replacement" version of Protest Simulator to take. There were about 4-5 options, with the top two picked options being "Food fight" and "Computer world". The direction that won was "computer world", with "food fight" coming in close second. And thus, concepts for Databrawl (AKA "computer world") began to be born. Duncan and Saezi began to design the base four Data-species: Virus, Malware, Program, and Firewall Security, who each were corresponding fill-ins for the original four teams in Protest Simulator (The Viruses and Malware corresponded to the red and blue protesters, respectively. Meanwhile, the Programs and Firewalls corresponded to the citizens and police force, respectively.). They also began to design the Brawler counterparts of the Viruses, Malware, and Firewall Security. During this time period, the Brawlers were instead referred to as "Brutes", since they were the stand-ins for the Brutes that were once in the original Protest Simulator. DKmdDzdV4AE608D.jpg|Early concept art for Programs, Malware, Viruses, and Firewall Security. DKmdGOyVwAEN5y8.jpg|Early concept art for Malware Brawlers, Virus Brawlers, and Firewall Executors. After conceiving early designs, they began to attempt to model the characters, however they were not immediately able to figure out how to create the outlines for the characters that were present in their concept art, so these early models lacked outlines and had solid base colors that matched the colors of the corresponding team. Eventually, Saezi figured out how to create the outlines (done via mesh inversion), and thus, the iconic outline-style of the Databrawl characters that was present in the original concept art was also able to be present in the models. DKmc7LaV4AArm I.jpg|The earliest models of the base four Dataspecies. In order from top to bottom, left to right, these are the early models for: Malware Brawlers, Virus Brawlers, Firewall Executors, standard Programs, standard Malware, standard Viruses, and standard Firewall Security. DMcq0ooUEAIpsW4.jpg|The models for the base four Dataspecies after it was figured out how to create the outlined style that was present in the concept art. September 2017 DYYlUDCVQAArwaz (2017 ALPHA CROP).png|Databrawl's oldest thumbnail icon, which dates back to 2017.The first playable version of Databrawl was created on Sept. 28, 2017 by DuncanDunclub and co-created by Saezi. When it was first created, it was considered the beta stage of the game, therefore it was titled "Databrawl BETA". However, much later on, Databrawl's earliest stages were referred to as the "Alpha" stages by the developers and the community, despite Databrawl never having "Alpha" in its title at any point. The four base Data-species (Virus, Malware, Program, Firewall Security) were all present as playable teams, with Firewall Security only being playable through a gamepass purchase that unlocked the team. During Databrawl's earliest stages, it had a much simpler map, much fewer weapons (perhaps only the Baseball.bat and the Firewall.bat), simpler building designs, and other differences from the current Databrawl. Databrawl also had a songlist, which could be allowed to play songs handpicked by DuncanDunclub and Saezi automatically, or players could manually select which song from the songlist they wanted to play. Some of these songs were copyrighted, as the ROBLOX audio copyright system had not been present at this point in time. November 2017 At some point after Databrawl's earliest stages, the map was changed to a larger, more complex one, and over time the designs of buildings grew a bit more detailed. Additional weapons were added, mainly for the two Corruption teams, Virus and Malware. Character icons on the Main Menu were added to spruce things up a bit. More songs were also added to Databrawl's songlist. ecb00a117372e49b1414adece5c693c9 (Virus Team Icon Old).png|Virus Team Icon that dates back to November 2017. f2210e2d663576f8781f971d37336eaa (Malware Team Icon Old).png|Malware Team Icon that dates back to November 2017. 8d853046388f4c68a6f1cf53c07627e8 (Program Team Icon Old).png|Program Team Icon that dates back to November 2017. 80d1be2518c2c6d97b1e45b3ab085b54 (Firewall Security Team Icon Old).png|Firewall Security Team Icon that dates back to November 2017. Additionally, on November 30, 2017, Mines were added to the game. They would spawn in a specific location on the map, between the Inception Antivirus base and the Motherboard Statue, which was a placeholder brain tower in the center of the Fire Pit at this time. December 2017 Databrawl had a Christmas event which changed green "grass-like" spots of the map to white, changed the skybox to a dark icy-blue color, added festive streamers around the buildings, and added snow particles falling from the sky. 2018 February 2018 DYYlQvaUMAAmvp3.jpg|Databrawl's thumbnail icon from back around January 2018. Databrawl continued to develop. Mines were changed so that they wouldn't spawn in one singular spot anymore, and that instead they'd spawn randomly around the map. Spawned Mines were also given a glow to help Corruptions spot them. Around February 24, Program Chubbs were added to the game, however illustrated concepts which featured them existed as early as February 17. March 2018 Program Hearts were added to the game sometime between late February to early-mid March. When they were initially added, Programs and Firewalls could force them to despawn by jumping into them, but could not consume them for health, nor hold them or add them to their backpack inventory. Upon making the Hearts despawn, it would make a special sound effect that was only present during the time period when Programs and Firewalls could do this. Databrawl had an Easter event that changed the colors of the teams. Viruses and Malware remained pink and blue respectively (although, their team headers on the leaderboard were less saturated and more pastel-like), but Firewalls became green, and Programs (on the leaderboard team header) became yellow, and were also changed to Bunnygrams (with Program Bytes becoming Easter Eggs). Giant eggs that could be stood on were placed around the map, and Program Hearts were changed to Golden Eggs. Databrawl also received its current logo around March 28. On March 26 and before, Databrawl had a more plain-looking text logo. RobloxScreenShot20180326_091230718 (MAIN MENU).png|Databrawl's Main Menu on March 26, 2018 and prior. RobloxScreenShot20180328_183801791 (MAIN MENU).png|Databrawl's Main Menu when it received its brand new logo around March 28, 2018. Another change to Databrawl's Main Menu was made on March 29th, when the team selection character icons were changed: RobloxScreenShot20180329_185656978 (MAIN MENU).png|Databrawl's Main Menu as it appeared March 29, 2018. May 2018 On May 1st, Databrawl's speech bubbles were updated so that they would be black, with the text matching the color of the player. Previously, Databrawl's speech bubbles were like regular ROBLOX speech bubbles whereas they were white with black text. Sometime between late March and May 2nd, badges were added to the game. June 2018 Sometime around June 24, 2018, in the Test Version the Firewall Security team became a free-to-play team instead of being locked behind a gamepass. It was also around this time that Special Tokens were added to the game for the first time ever in Databrawl's Test Version. During this time period in the Test Version, Special Tokens would spawn in random locations around the map, and they lacked the explosiveness that Tokens currently do in 2020. There were also no Special Character limits, meaning that there could be an infinite amount of any type of Special Character. There were also other differences between the way Special Characters were during this time and the way they are in 2020. September 2018 Databrawl's first year anniversary took place on Sept. 28, 2018. October 2018 The 2018 Databrawl Halloween Event took place. In the Battle Zone, Scareware Beast became a token earnable character that replaced its standard Scareware counterpart, Hardware was given flames shooting out of its sword and helmet face holes, and the map changed in appearance, with the skybox becoming purple with a big full moon replacing the monitor screen sun that was once present, the Firewall grid becoming green, and pumpkins being placed around the map. There were not many other changes beyond these. December 2018 the Beesmas event added bosses, mainly 3X3Eyes, and Malware and Virus Titan. These were later removed. 2019 September 2019 Databrawl's second year anniversary took place on Sept. 28, 2019. October 2019 On October 26th, collectible coins were added to the Battle Zone, and the map was updated to have Corruption graffiti all over the place. Previously, this feature was only in the Test Version for a couple of days before being brought over to the actual game. Two new badges were added that corresponded to the coin update: "Fun for All!" and "Spoils of War". On October 27, the 2019 Databrawl Halloween Event came to the game, and the majority, if not all of the characters in the Battle Zone were replaced with Hollowboard variants, which were created by Xtriel with some help on the designs from other people for some of the characters. Unlike Databrawl's 2018 Halloween Event, Scareware Beast did not make an appearance as a Special Token character. The map also drastically changed in appearance, with the names of buildings being reversed and changed to wacky things, such as Software Sweets becoming "Software Sweat" with two backwards S's, possibly a reference to an actual spelling error that players have made in the game when referring to Software Sweets. Another change is that the Patient Rooms in Antiware Hospital was switched to “Death Bed”. The skybox became darkened, the lighting became darkened, pumpkins placed around and such. Two more new badges were added to the game specifically for the 2019 Halloween Event: "Delightful Treats" and "Tricky Triumph". Coins were changed to pieces of candy with wrappers on them, and Coin drop-off zones were changed to cauldrons. Drop-off zones had their icons changed accordingly to match the altered appearance of the characters. Background SFX was also changed, with howling wolves being able to be heard in the background. December 2019 Databrawl's 2019 Christmas event occurred. The Standard Computer seen in the Battle Zone was given a heavy Christmas theme. All of the grass-colored spots became white like snow, the Fire Pit had an icy color, there were various trees with presents surrounding them, and the roads had a red and gold color palette. Additionally, several characters and objects were reskinned to match the Christmas theme. Viruses became Vicicles, Malware became Charware, Programs became Hollygrams, and Firewall Security units became Firecracker Security units. Certain Token-earnable characters also changed, with Creepers being reskinned into Rudolph Creepers, Scareware becoming Scare Krampuses, Bloatware gaining Santa Claus' attire, Lesser Bloatware gaining elf attire, etc. Additionally, a brand new Special Token character was added, called Freeze Stalagmite. However, some characters received zero changes, such as CIHes, Spyware (who only got a Christmas skin in Databrawl Roleplay after the Battle Zone event first started), and Another two new badges were added to allow players to gey Christmas Characters in Databrawl Rolepaly Additionally, Coins were changed to colorful gift boxes, and Christmas-themed music was added as potential music that would play during gameplay. The 2019 Christmas version of the map was added to Databrawl Roleplay as a location on December 24, 2019. 2020 January 2020 Around January 9th, the design of Mines were changed to a more detailed design, and the design of the Firewall Security units' "Fire Bat" weapon was changed to a unique design based off of concept art which was drawn by DuncanDunclub. The coin system was changed so that the zones were removed and Coins would instantly fill up a bar, there is a theory that many new players mistook the zone progress bars for HP bars. Around January 12th, the design of the infamous Fire Pit was changed from a grid to a more smooth-looking appearance. Additionally, Xtriel, one of Databrawl's developers, began development of an entirely new map during this month, but hasn’t been shown On January 21st, the name of the game was changed to "Computer Simulator" as a joke. This brought in a large influx of new players. However, most of the new players were confused as heck and began asking ridiculous or dumb question like: “how do I get a weapon” “where do I buy stuff” “how do I become better character” and the worst of all: “How do I use this character???” Another thing was that some older Databrawl players weren’t very thrilled about this idea. Additionally, the icon was changed to an icon made by lol738236. Screenshot 9.png|Databrawl's page on the ROBLOX website during the Computer Simulator incident. February 2020 On February 2nd, an update was released for Databrawl's Battle Zone which buffed the Firewall Security team (health increase, damage increase, and attack speed increase, for both regular Firewalls and Passionwall Security) and re-added Virus Bodiers and Malware Bodiers to the Battle Zone as Special Token-earnable characters. On February 3rd, Vsign was made a special character for corruptions, and bodiers were made into rare spawns, bloatware was also moved to program rare spawns, which moved Lesser Bloatware to special characters On February 11th, a complete overhaul was given to the character selection GUI and the Hexadecimal Editor. It gave the Hexadecimal Editor multiple new features like a preset menu, a RGB input area, the default color slider, and a RGB sliding area. Trivia * Many songs are ripped from other games. * Databrawl has gotten quite popular and has once appeared on the “Recommended” list * Some people think Databrawl is a Rip-Off from Counter Strike (which is absolutely ridiculous) Gallery * 232c21a035d2af06053a05766a4cffb6.jpg|The 2nd anniversary image of Databrawl. 5084f5a2e03bdebab7d80a1094b0af29 (Databrawl Game Page Picture).png|One of Databrawl's old game page pictures from before May 2018.